Mahjehra
History and Relationships: Mahjehra is one of the oldest of the Formed Gods . She sprang from the Ether of the Universe shortly after Mihnihsae , the Goddess of Chaos, and Ahmahdihs , the God of Balance. She cared little for the argument between Law and Chaos but rather for the subtle changes that took place all around her with the passage of what she named Time. She also had little interest in the battle between Light and Dark which took place between the twins, Ticesse and Ahmorae —for the passing of light through the darkness had become the easiest and most accepted way to mark the passing of her domain. She desired both Light and Dark to remain so she stayed out of it. She has no particular allies amongst the Gods and prefers to stay aloof, watching and recording. Although you could perhaps say that she is friends with Ephistian , the God of Knowledge, and Cehlahdrin , the God of Books. As for mortals, she finds them fascinating because time moves so quickly for them. Appearance and Emissaries: Mahjehra appears as an old Sihlvihnari woman. Usually, she is depicted at the edge of the River Time, sifting through it with her Net of Days. Mahjehra is associated with Elephants because of their long memories. Occasionally, Mahjehra is depicted riding her sacred elephant. Often time devices, such as hour glasses, candles, or clocks will be decorated with elephant patterns, as a train of elephants holding each other’s tails with their trunks is a popular image for the passage of time. The Church of Mahjehra: Shrines to Mahjehra can be found everywhere. Often they are make-shift shrines around the bases of clocks or hourglasses. Temples to Mahjehra are particularly prevalent in Gearba since there is a large elephant population in that country. Temples to Mahjehra often include large solar calendars. The Time Keepers are a sect of Mahjehra’s followers who keep meticulous records of events. Often, astronomical and astrological charts of great depth can be acquired at these temples as well as local histories. Followers of Mahjehra find fulfillment as Wizards , Sorcerers , and Clerics . Religious Traits: 'Slow Time:' You have devoted your life to the Goddess of time and in your studies of her domain you have learned that time flows like a river and sometimes you can slow that river down. Bonus: Once per day a spell you cast acts as if affected by the Extend Spell metamagic feat. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Mahjehra, you gain an additional use of this ability. 'Everything Passes With Time:' As a follower of Mahjehra, you know that nothing can stand against the power of time. Empires rise and fall, statues are built and crumble, people live and die, all under the relentless march of time. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks to influence hostile or unfriendly creatures, and if you fail at such an attempt you may retry it once. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Mahjehra, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks to influence hostile or unfriendly creatures.